


Against All Odds (Sparky Fanvid)

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Elizabeth Weir - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, John Sheppard - Freeform, SGA, Sparky - Freeform, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds (Sparky Fanvid)

  
  
[Stargate Atlantis - Against All Odds](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x8m1og_stargate-atlantis-against-all-odds_shortfilms) _by[FanMagicks](http://www.dailymotion.com/FanMagicks)_  



End file.
